


Oh deer

by xfmoon



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Buried Alive, F/M, fear of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A little Jane introspective tag to 4x17 The Night of the Dying Breath.





	Oh deer

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is my first time writing for the Blindspot fandom. I’ve loved this show from day one. Jeller angst is what I live for. Anyways, I hope you like my little Jane introspective fic.   
> **Spoilers:** for everything up to and including epi. 4x17 The Night of the Dying Breath.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own no deer and no rights to Blindspot.

 

She didn’t have super x-ray vision, but she knew for a fact that there was someone standing right above her. Right above the dirt. The shallow grave in which she was currently buried. She’d already punched a hole in the lid of her coffin, and dirt had drizzled through, so she wasn’t gonna do that again. All she could do was yell at the top of her lungs – and she did. That wasn’t really the best way to conserve air, but if it got her rescued because of it, it didn’t matter. Of course, she didn’t know how far down she was, or if she could even be heard above ground. And she also didn’t know who was up there. It could be her captor. Or maybe she was just imagining it, imagining the extra weight pressing down on her, the increased creaking. It could be just wishful thinking, or carbon dioxide poisoning finally kicking in.

When nothing happened, she abandoned her yelling, and a little piece of hope along with it.

Then her phone died, and she had to put her creative thinking into use.

She took one last, big breath as she turned the flashlight off and her tiny space went dark again. She needed to calm her thoughts, which were running haywire with flashbacks to her recent blindness and the loss of control she’d felt then. Realistically however she knew that it didn’t help to despair. As long as she could still breathe, she couldn’t give up. She had to trust that Kurt would find her in time. That this cold hole in the ground wasn’t going to be her last resting place.

She had to use all her other senses, mainly feeling, or rather fumbling her way around in the dark. She wasn’t going to panic. She was in control. She wasn’t going to let the demons win. She could feel her heartbeat, hear her every breath, air rushing through her veins, her lungs trying hard to filter away the excess carbon dioxide.

She got the phone working. A spark of hope igniting once again.

All she wanted was to hear Kurt’s voice, just one more time. When she’d been sick from zip poisoning and couldn’t see Kurt, only hear him, she’d loved having him near her, hearing him speak words of comfort to her. Though from time to time she’d also been annoyed, she had been angry, had wanted to be able to see him too. Hearing his voice wasn’t enough. It was a punishment. For all the bad things she’d done. Her zip poisoning was her consequence. But she’d gotten through it, she was a better person now, had gotten a second chance. So why was this happening once again? Maybe she wasn’t done atoning for her sins. She wasn’t going to be picky this time around though. Right now she would be grateful if she could just hear his voice once more, and tell him she loved him.

Breath escaped her. Darkness engulfed her. Silence. 

_Air!!!_

Fresh Air.

Clean, crisp, forest air filled her lungs.

She was okay.

She was out in the world again.

Though darkness had fallen upon it, it was a lot lighter than her recent prison.

She was in the safety of Kurt’s arms.

Relief and exhaustion washed over her.

As she leaned into him and was about to close her eyes, to once again rest freely, she saw a small deer in the clearing looking right at her. It was only there for a few seconds, before the turmoil of the many congregated people scared it away.

Jumping along it escaped into freedom.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Not really good at chemistry, can someone tell me if it’s carbon dioxide or carbon monoxide poisoning?


End file.
